


When the String Snaps

by Kinks_ohmy



Series: R+E [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bottom Richie Tozier, Dom/sub, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier has a Daddy kink, Spanking, Sub Richie Tozier, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, dom eddie kaspbrak, petnames, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinks_ohmy/pseuds/Kinks_ohmy
Summary: Some smut for y'all, and some fluffy Reddie!!Can be read alone too!! <3<3
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: R+E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940587
Kudos: 80





	When the String Snaps

Richie looked good enough to eat. Tied with red silk ropes which contrasted the white skin. This was Eddie's favorite thing to do with his baby boy, tie him up, and edge him for hours on end or make him so sensitive he sobs. 

Eddie slipped his belt from the loops around his jeans and quickly brought it down to Richie's ass with a hard smack. The impact jostled Richie and made him cry out. 

"Fuck! S-sir I-"  
"Such naughty words. Try that again pup."

Another hard slap with the belt, leaving beautiful red marks on his sub's perk ass. Richie sobbed and squirmed trying to get his thoughts together enough to make a full sentence. 

"I'm sorry sir."  
"Good boy. How many more spankings do you want puppy?"

Eddie lightly ran the belt on the welts on Richie's ass, the light touches contrasting the pain from earlier made Richie whine so prettily. 

"F-five more, daddy. Please."  
"Just five?"

Richie nodded. 

"If I have more, I might cum before you give me permission, sir."   
"Aw, where's the fun in making it easy for you pup?" 

Eddie reached around and started a fast and brutal stroking pace on his baby boy's cock. 

"Daddy! Oh f-fuu...D-daddy please!"   
"How many more spankings baby boy?"  
"A-aah...t-ten- no t-twelve daddy!"

Then Eddie's hand was gone. Richie was relieved and disappointed. 

"Good boy. I want you to count off for me pup okay? Once we get through the twelve then I'll fuck you. Tell Daddy your safeword."  
"B-Bowers."  
"And tell me what you do if you want Daddy to keep going or slow down. Humor me."  
"Green, to keep going and yellow to slow down."  
"Good boy. Ready?"

Richie nodded, and as soon as his head moved Eddie quickly brought the belt down to his sensitive ass. 

"Oh! One!"  
"Good boy." 

Eddie spanked his baby boy fast after that. He wanted to fuck his toy soon and watching Richie cry out and dutifully call out numbers each time was getting him close to cumming. 

"T-ten! Oh god...d-daddy!"

Eddie raised his hand again but stopped immediately when he heard a soft mumble from Richie. It was muffled, but Eddie heard it, and he dropped the belt. 

"Baby boy? What did you say?"

Richie's face was pressed into the mattress, causing the muffled sound. Eddie gently tilted his head up and brushed the hair clinging to Richie's forehead out of his eyes. 

"What did you say, baby? It's okay, I'm not angry. You're being so good for your daddy. But I need to know what you said okay? Did you use your safeword?"

Richie shook his head.

"Okay pup, can you tell daddy what you said?" 

His baby's eyes were glassed over with tears and Eddie waited patiently for him to gather his words together. It might have been too much for Richie, he doesn't get this far into his subspace that often. When they're done with a scene Eddie always asks him if he took it too far. And Richie always assures him that it's exactly what he asked for.   
Doesn't mean Eddie's not gonna worry regardless.   
Finally, Richie licked his lips and took a shaky breath. 

"I said, yellow daddy." 

Eddie was right. 

"Okay baby. Thank you for telling me. What do you want to do now my sweet baby boy?" 

Eddie petted him as Richie sniffled. 

"W-wanna be good."  
"I know you do, and you have been good. You did everything I asked and you're being so good for me. Do you want a reward baby?"

Richie nodded and Eddie stood before Richie made another pained noise. 

"Rich?"  
"Wanna touch you Daddy please?" 

Eddie nodded and untied the ropes and massaged the harsher indents on Richie's skin. When Richie hit his subspace harder than usual, he wanted physical contact and constant reassurance that Eddie won't leave.   
As if Eddie would ever leave his baby.

"Good boy Richie. Doing exactly what I told you to do. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Richie nodded and Eddie tapped his thigh. 

"I need to hear you baby boy."  
"Yes, daddy. I want to continue."  
"Thank you, baby."  
///////////////////////////////  
After that, it was only soft lovemaking and Eddie praising Richie to the high heavens.   
Eddie brought the bottle of water to Richie's lips and watched his throat bob with every swallow. 

"How ya feeling baby?"

Richie sighed and cuddled into Eddie's chest. Sticking his nose into the junction of his husband's neck he smiled. 

"Think my brains' is melted Eds." 

That made Eddie full-body laugh and Richie's smile was impossibly wide as he relaxed. That's his favorite sound, and he's lucky to have it all to himself. 

~Fin~


End file.
